À une aiguille de lui
by Nauss
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, putain, pour que tu arrêtes ça ? Pour que ça aille mieux ? C'est ta vie, je sais que je n'ai pas à interférer, et j'essaie bordel mais… comment tu veux que je ne dise rien quand je te trouve dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Qu'est-ce que tu y trouves ?" - "... Mon chalet." - [Collectif Noname]


Hello tous !

Challenge de Septembre du Collectif Noname, avec ce mois-ci un challenge en images : un chalet sous la neige pour celle que j'ai choisie.

 **MERCI à SomeCoolName pour son idée de prompt, à Flo'w Tralala et à Nalou pour leurs idées et relecture et participation active au choix d'un titre.**

La question du mois, posée par Nalou : **à quelle question je voudrais répondre en lieu et place de celle-ci ?** (mouhaha, petite farceuse :p ) Mh. Honnêtement ? Aucune idée x) Non, vraiment. Voilà. Ca c'est fait.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Warning : le rating M parce que drogue. Et Fluff à outrance.  
**

Cette histoire n'est pas un UA, mais prend place dans un monde heureux où Mary n'existe pas :3

* * *

À une aiguille de lui

.

Il y a eu plusieurs fois. Plusieurs signes que John, bien sûr, n'a pu que percevoir. Sherlock a senti le regard bleu posé sur lui avec une surprise démesurée, senti l'incompréhension, l'envie de ne pas y croire, tout simplement.

Le brun a carré les épaules, la premières fois. Il s'attendait à recevoir la déferlante de Colère du Capitaine et Médecin Watson. Prêt à aboyer en retour, parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à la question qui allait tomber. Ou parce que celle qu'il avait – « _parce que c'est comme ça » –_ n'aurait très certainement pas plu à John.

Rien ne lui est tombé dessus. Seuls la déception puis le regard fermé du blond, toute cette soirée-là. John ne lui a pas dit un mot, ne l'a plus regardé dans les yeux. Pareil, les fois suivantes. Colère et, toujours, _toujours_ , cette incompréhension. Ce regard trahi. Mais il ne lui a jamais rien dit.

Cette indifférence est… étrangement plus déroutante que son ire. Plus… douloureuse, peut-être ?

La fréquence est montée en exponentielle. Ce n'est pas _tout le temps_. Pas tous les soirs. Bien sûr que non. Parfois même pas toutes les semaines. Mais plus souvent tout de même. Surtout à la fin d'une enquête.

.

Le brun essaie d'ouvrir un œil. La lumière agresse sa rétine, alors il abandonne. John doit bientôt rentrer. Ça ira mieux.

Merde, quel con il peut être, parfois.

Ça ira mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sent la sueur sur son front, c'est froid et c'est chaud, et il ne contrôle plus rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a _foutu_ , exactement ? Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Ça ne _doit_ pas se passer comme ça.

Et si John ne dit rien, encore une fois ? S'il passe à côté de lui, lui jette un simple regard, détourne les yeux et s'éloigne sans un mot ?

Ses réactions corporelles ne sont plus très adaptées – éteintes, a-t-il envie de dire – mais il sent les larmes dans ses yeux. Il parvient à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Même avec les paupières closes, tout tangue autour de lui, il le sent, comme si le parquet sous lui était un bateau ivre. Et en même temps, tout est absolument immobile, plat, en arrêt sur image qu'il ne peut pas voir à travers ses paupières closes, mais il le sait, il le sait parce que, si tout allait bien, John serait déjà rentré, ça fait tout de même des heures que Sherlock est bloqué là, cinq, peut-être même dix, peut-être même cent et, bon sang, _pourquoi_ est-ce que ça doit être _si_ désagréable ?

.

John est allé travailler, aujourd'hui. Sherlock n'a pas pu le voir après l'enquête. Il n'a pas _pu._ N'a pas pu s'assurer directement auprès de lui qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, que cette chute, cette _stupide chute_ du premier étage de l'entrepôt qui aurait pu être si facilement évitée ne l'avait pas abîmé. Non, parce que Sherlock était lui-même en train de se faire recoudre quand il aurait dû aller s'enquérir de l'état de son docteur. Mais _qui_ se souciait d'une bête arcade sourcilière ouverte quand John Watson s'était presque fracassé le crâne au sol, à un battement d'aile de papillon près ?

Le temps que l'interne stupide qui le suturait le relâche, John était parti pour la clinique. Comme ça. On lui a dit « Le Docteur Watson est parti il y a dix minutes pour aller travailler, il ne pouvait apparemment pas se permettre de ne pas se rendre à son cabinet aujourd'hui. » Et Sherlock est resté figé, et on lui a demandé s'il ne se sentait pas bien, et il n'a pas répondu.

.

Et il est rentré.

Et il a ouvert le deuxième tiroir dans l'armoire où il range aussi le Zyklon B et son crâne, quand ce dernier lui paraît un peu trop blanc pour ne pas attirer son attention alors qu'il doit se concentrer sur un problème important.

Et maintenant, il est par terre, parce qu'il a mal dosé et… et… Mais il en avait _besoin_! Et John va-

.

Il sursaute intérieurement – ou peut-être est-ce toute la maison qui bondit avec lui – quand il entend la voix de John, les clés dans la serrure en bas, la porte du salon qui s'ouvre, son exclamation de surprise, et ses pas dans l'escalier, dans un étrange flou artistauditif et simultané qui, quand il y songe un peu, mais pas trop longtemps parce que c'est difficile, a dû avoir une succession un peu plus précise que ce qu'il a ressenti.

Pour l'instant, c'est du silence qui le percute avec la soudaineté d'une rafale de plomb. Il se recroqueville un peu plus, sur le flanc toujours, sent une nausée très désagréable le torturer. Il tente d'ouvrir un œil, aperçoit un pied chaussé juste devant son visage, et c'est bizarre comme vision, et il voudrait lever le regard mais ça ne marche pas. Alors il ferme à nouveau les paupières.

Une réaction, cette fois. Il entend l'empressement, John qui s'agenouille auprès de lui et empoigne sa chemise aux épaules.

« Non ! Sherlock, tu gardes les yeux ouverts, tu… Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as pris, _cette fois_ ?!

\- Héroïne, coasse obligeamment le brun – parce que John ne l'a pas ignoré et qu'il a presque envie d'en pleurer de joie – et il est aussi un peu content parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir sortir un son cohérent à cette heure-ci.

\- J'appelle le SAMU.

\- Pas besoin, gazouille-t-il. C'est… bon. 'Va… passer. »

Il sent le regard du blond sur lui. Il sent aussi les tremblements qui l'envahissent. _Froid_. Il a horriblement froid. Comment n'a-t-il pas ressenti le froid atroce qui le déchire depuis des heures ?

« Tu… tu es sûr ? demande John, et Sherlock sent une main chaude et fraîche à la fois, sur son front, qui écarte ses cheveux collés par la sueur, et il y a la voix du médecin qui lui semble friable, brisée, et ça le brise lui aussi, un peu, à l'intérieur.

\- Oui. Pas- overdose. Juste… mal. 'Va passer. »

Sherlock arrive à ouvrir un œil en même temps qu'il tente d'esquisser un sourire à John, parce qu'il y a cette inquiétude qui l'envahit, et qui n'est pas la sienne, et c'est difficile de ne pas ressentir ce que les autres ressentent et de se cacher de leurs sentiments, quand il est dans cet état – mais, encore une fois, il n'a plus été dans cet état depuis des années, il a fait une erreur, il a…

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Sherlock ? lui parvient la voix de John, souffle chargé de colère et de peine. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, putain, pour que tu arrêtes ça ? Pour que ça aille _mieux_? C'est _ta_ vie, je sais que je n'ai pas à interférer, et _j'essaie_ bordel mais… comment tu veux que je ne dise rien quand je te trouve dans cet état !? »

Et cette douleur, Sherlock la sent dans sa poitrine comme si c'était la sienne, et il se serre un peu plus en boule, un peu plus contre le médecin qui s'assied à ses côtés et, pour la première fois, pour lui partager un peu de sa chaleur, sans doute, ou parce qu'il se sent impuissant, ou parce que c'est _très exactement_ ce dont a besoin Sherlock, attire le torse du brun contre le sien et le serre dans ses bras. Le détective pense que son visage est à proximité de la clavicule du blond. Ça sent comme ce que la clavicule de John devrait sentir, en tout cas, alors ça doit être ça.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? souffle le médecin. _Pourquoi_ tu as besoin de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que tu _trouves_ ? »

Sherlock ne peut pas répondre. Parce que John ne comprendrait pas. Mais quand le médecin le regarde comme ça, même si on ne peut pas dire que la vision du brun est réellement fiable, il ne peut qu'essayer de lui expliquer :

« 'Chalet.

\- … Quoi ? Quel chalet ? »

Et Sherlock secoue la tête, parce que c'est beaucoup trop compliqué, et il n'est d'ailleurs pas tout à fait sûr de savoir lui-même, en cet instant, _pourquoi_ il a besoin de ça alors que John est là, et qu'il le tient comme ça et qu-

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Sherlock ? répète le médecin, son souffle atterrissant sur le front trempé du brun. Je ne supporte plus… _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

\- 'Bouge pas, marmonne Sherlock, parce qu'il lui semble que c'est la réponse la plus évidente. Reste… comme ça. »

Alors John s'exécute. Et Sherlock songe qu'il l'a atteint, son chalet, sa chaleur, son… tout.

Ou presque.

 **ooo**

John est là, la fois suivante. Il est rentré après l'arrestation des deux connards du jour, parce que ça a eu lieu le soir. Et comme quelqu'un dans l'univers a pitié de Sherlock, John ne travaille pas de nuit. Ce qui signifie que le brun peut s'assurer qu'il va bien, qu'aucune balle ne l'a touché même si une égratignure lui ouvre le sourcil, et qu'il ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Mais les mains du détective tremblent quand le taxi les dépose devant le 221B, et John le voit, et il pince les lèvres, parce qu'il _sait_ ce que ça veut dire, et même s'ils sont ensemble et que Sherlock ne peut que voir qu'il va bien, il… il a besoin d'aller mieux, il a besoin de s'extraire de ce monde où des personnes magnifiques comme John peuvent être menacées et-

La main de John attrape son poignet quand Sherlock s'enfuit vers sa chambre. La prise est ferme et Sherlock observe les doigts dorés à moitié recouverts par la manche de son long manteau. Il lève les yeux, et le regard du médecin dit qu'il ne le lâchera pas. Le brun frissonne, détourne le visage.

« On en parle, Sherlock.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Oh que si.

\- Je… Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- De ça, je ne doute pas un instant. Mais peut-être que _toi_ tu pourrais comprendre si tu en parlais, et que tu trouverais un moyen de… je sais pas… de ne _plus_ en avoir besoin ? »

Le brun essaie mollement de récupérer son bras. Il veut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il veut ouvrir son tiroir, il veut s'enfuir. John a une éraflure sous l'œil, à cause de l'affaire d'aujourd'hui, et Sherlock veut fuir. Le blond a des cernes parce qu'il est épuisé, par _sa faute_ , et Sherlock veut rejoindre un monde où le médecin ne peut pas en vouloir au détective de lui être un éternel fardeau, un ami indigne ; où il ne peut pas lui en vouloir de risquer sa vie pour lui, inlassablement, éternellement, et de n'être récompensé que par des mains qui tremblent et l'envie de s'injecter dans les veines une substance aux conséquences d'altération seulement moyennement prédictible de ses capacités cognitives.

John, lui, est apparemment fermement décidé à ne pas le laisser faire. Il le tire vers leurs fauteuils, installe Sherlock dans le sien et s'assoit dans celui qui lui appartient. Le détective a l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute. Il veut s'enfuir. Encore. Toujours. D'autant plus aujourd'hui que John veut parler, après toutes ces fois où Sherlock a été confronté à son silence douloureux sur la question. Où, bêtement, il a cru que ce silence était de l'indifférence.

Les yeux torturés du blond sur ses mains tremblantes lui montrent que, non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de l'indifférence. Et John a apparemment le besoin de le lui confirmer, quand d'une voix qu'il tente de maintenir stable, il souffle :

« Je te _jure_ que j'ai essayé de ne rien dire. Je te promets, je me disais que ça passerait, je me disais que ça ne me _regardait pas_. Je sais que c'est ta vie, Sherlock, je sais que ça ne me regarde toujours pas mais… _Explique-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête pour que tu en aies besoin._ S'il te plaît. »

Sherlock aussi regarde ses mains aux doigts agités de spasmes. Le plus désagréable se trouve certainement dans le fait qu'il n'est plus certain : est-ce le manque physique qui les fait trembler ainsi, le besoin métabolique de ses cellules de se voir nourries par le poison délivrant de la dopamine dans son cerveau, hormone du plaisir ; ou alors le manque psychologique, l'angoisse d'avoir une fois de plus mis John en position de se faire tuer et le besoin de _fuir_ cette réalité qu'il ne parvient pas à combattre ?

« Sherlock, s'il te plaît, je… je ne sais même pas quelle question te poser ! Je ne sais même pas quoi te demander pour espérer comprendre ! »

La colère, cette fois. L'impuissance.

« Peut-être parce que, quelle que soit la question, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, finit par répondre le brun, les articulations de sa main droite blanchies par la force avec laquelle il écrase sa main gauche.

\- Je… Tu refuses de me laisser faire quoi que ce soit, alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne me donnes même pas une idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu ailles mieux ? »

Sherlock n'est pas sûr de comprendre la question. Pourtant, John y met beaucoup d'énergie, beaucoup d'espoir et de désespoir, le brun peut le voir dans son regard douloureux.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que tu as le pouvoir d'y remédier ? demande-t-il avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu en as la capacité ? »

Le blond lève haut les sourcils. Sherlock a le temps de voir la peine, le temps de voir la tristesse, puis la réalisation et le regard qui se ferme, une fois de plus. Le visage qui se détourne, et c'est comme un pic de glace dans le cœur du brun quand John finit par se lever sans un mot et s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Lui demeure quelques instants sans bouger. Puis file à son tour.

.

Quand il retourne au salon, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sent la différence, il sent que ses mains ne tremblent plus. Il se sent mieux, et quelque part bien pire. Il voit le regard furtif du blond depuis le canapé où il s'est installé pour lire, le regard furtif qui ne veut pas être vu, qui passe sur ses doigts, sur son visage, sur toutes les parties de son anatomie susceptibles d'apprendre à John que, oui, le tiroir a été ouvert ce soir, une fois encore. Et ça a l'air d'être pire, cette fois, pire que les autres jours où le blond n'a rien essayé pour l'en empêcher. Son regard bleu est plus fermé, est plus dur, est plus triste, est plus distant, et Sherlock se sent tellement _mal_ de se savoir à l'origine de cette froideur dans le blond, lui qui ne devrait que rayonner.

Alors il s'approche, lentement, mesurant ses mouvements qu'il sait moins précis, qu'il sait plus gourds, même si ça n'a rien à voir avec l'erreur de dosage de la fois précédente. Il s'arrête devant le blond, incertain, et une éternité passe avant que John accepte de reconnaître que sa présence projette une ombre gênante sur son livre. C'est en tout cas ce que son regard semble vouloir lui signifier quand il le lève vers lui, sourcils froncés, expression lourde de ressentiments.

« Quoi ? »

C'est brusque et amer.

« Tu… m'as demandé ce que tu pouvais faire, répond doucement Sherlock.

\- Et tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que je ne suis pas en mesure d'arranger les choses.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi.

\- Oui. Non. Pas pour ça, répond John en grimaçant, et ça a l'air compliqué pour lui aussi. Je… J'imagine que je n'ai pas un pouvoir sur tout ce qui te concerne - seulement ton alimentation et ta santé et… bref. Et que c'est ton problème, que je ne peux pas le régler pour toi. C'est bien ça que tu voulais me dire, non ? Que ce n'est pas à moi d'essayer de changer ça alors que c'est _toi_ que ça regarde, _toi_ qui prends la décision de te foutre en l'air de cette façon. »

Non. Ce n'est pas ce que Sherlock a voulu dire. Ce que Sherlock a voulu dire par ces questions plus tôt, c'est qu'il n'a jamais songé que John prend comme une mission personnelle de faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Comme quelque chose qu'il est sien de régler alors que, comme il le dit si bien, ce n'est pas un problème qui le concerne. A aucun moment, cependant, il a dit qu'il ne croyait pas que John pouvait l'aider.

Parce que c'est clair, maintenant qu'il a planté une nouvelle aiguille dans son coude, qu'il y a quelque chose que le blond peut faire. Et ça tombe très bien, parce que ce que John n'a pas dit mais que Sherlock a entendu, dans sa réplique précédente, c'est que le blond ne _supporte pas_ de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Le brun voudrait lui dire qu'il a tort, mais il ne sait pas exactement comment faire. Alors il s'assied à côté de lui, essaie d'ignorer le regard expectatif, fixe ses mains qu'il ferme sur ses genoux. Il ne bouge plus. John non plus. Après quelques secondes, le blond ouvre la bouche.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ou est-ce que je peux retourner à mon livre ? »

La boule dans la gorge du brun est grosse. Il ne sait pas comment mettre en marche la suite. Il hésite une seconde, entrouvre les lèvres, les ferme, et du coin de l'œil, il voit le regard de John qui fouille son profil, qui cherche à comprendre, qui se concentre. Il frissonne quand une main gauche dorée se pose sur les siennes avec douceur, comme pour l'encourager, comme pour lui dire qu'il peut y arriver, et, non, définitivement, John n'est _pas_ indifférent. Et comme le premier contact est là, Sherlock parvient à se laisser couler légèrement sur le côté pour que le bras gauche de John, si proche, entre en contact avec la longueur de son propre bras droit, jusqu'à l'épaule. Et quand il voit le regard interrogatif mais aucun mouvement de recul, il se presse un peu plus contre ce point de contact de sa chemise contre le pull du blond. John hésite une seconde, puis déplace son bras avec lenteur pour le passer autour de ses épaules. Et Sherlock soupire, il se fond un peu plus contre lui, pour de vrai, alors le bras est plus ferme dans son dos, et il respire mieux.

« Ça, souffle finalement le brun. Ça va mieux quand tu fais _ça_. »

John ne dit rien, se contente de passer son deuxième bras autour de son torse, le serre contre lui. C'est un peu gauche, beaucoup, même, parce que tous les deux assis dans le canapé, ce n'est pas la façon la plus adéquate de s'étreindre ; parce que Sherlock n'ose pas détacher ses mains de ses propres genoux pour les accrocher au blond ; parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu ce type de contact avant, pas vraiment, pas comme ça, et que c'est étrange pour eux-deux. Mais c'est chaud, et ça fait du bien au brun. Ça l'amène dans des contrées qui lui paraissent beaucoup plus agréables que le froid et la vie où existent aussi la mort et la disparition des choses qu'on aime.

C'est chaud comme son chalet que la drogue lui permet d'halluciner. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas une hallucination, et la chaleur est _réelle_.

 **ooo**

Cette fois, quand le taxi les dépose et que ses mains tremblent parce que John a été à deux doigts de prendre un coup de couteau dans l'épaule, le blond lui envoie un regard de défi avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, et Sherlock se sent fondre de l'intérieur. La tension qui l'agite est comme aspirée par l'étreinte, et lorsque John commence à s'écarter légèrement, après une trentaine de secondes, Sherlock voudrait lui dire _Non_ , et comme il n'ose pas et que la tension grimpe à nouveau, immédiatement, il s'éloigne vers sa chambre, pour taire les symptômes avant qu'ils ne reviennent tout à fait, mais la main de John est autour de son poignet, il la voit, doigts dorés sur sa peau livide. Le visage du blond est pâle, lui aussi, tremblant, et il l'amène au canapé à sa suite, et il le serre à nouveau dans ses bras, là, dans les coussins. Tout simplement. Il murmure, cette fois :

« Je suis là, Sherlock. C'est bon. Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Et Sherlock voudrait lui dire que _bien sûr,_ qu'il est là, qu'il le sait très bien. Sauf qu'il a besoin de l'entendre. Il a besoin de ça, de John qui lui montre qu'il est effectivement en vie et que, oui, tout va _bien._ Que même en disparaissant deux ans dans la nature, il n'a pas laissé mourir John, que le blond existe, qu'il n'est pas moins solide qu'avant, que le fait d'avoir démonté le réseau de Moriarty pendant deux années sans avoir la moindre idée de l'état du médecin pendant ce temps-là n'a été un coup d'une violence inouie que pour lui. Que John, lui, va toujours très bien, qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de s'injecter de la drogue dans les veines pour tenir malgré l'angoisse, qu'il a survécu, et qu'il continue de survivre, aux côtés de Sherlock, ou pas d'ailleurs, mais qu'il _continuera_ et que, si l'un doit disparaître un jour, ce ne sera pas le brun qui sera laissé seul dans ce milieu hostile.

John ne lui dit pas tout ça, parce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. Mais il dit d'autres mots, et Sherlock s'occupe de toute façon d'entretenir ce qu'il doit entretenir dans sa tête pour que si, un jour, il est malgré tout celui qui reste, John ne soit pas tout à fait mort non plus. C'est très peu rationnel, mais c'est comme ça. Il se laisse bercer dans l'étreinte du blond qui lui permet d'atteindre l'endroit béni où _son_ John ne risque rien. Il pense même s'endormir, à un moment.

 **ooo**

Il lui faut sept fois de l'étreinte spontanée de John lorsque le blond saisit les signes, pour qu'il parvienne de lui-même, un jour, à songer à se glisser dans ses bras.

Il ne se sent pas bien, il le sait, et il sait que le tiroir l'attire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il cède à l'appel de l'héroïne quand une angoisse quelconque l'étreint, même si celle-ci n'a rien à voir avec le blond. Il parvient seulement mieux à dissimuler l'effet de la drogue quand ce n'est pas pour John qu'il s'inquiète.

Le blond est en train de regarder la télévision, avachi dans le canapé de tout son long, et il ne se redresse pas quand Sherlock approche parce que, d'habitude, le brun se contente d'un reniflement dédaigneux vers le poste et de repartir d'où il vient, lorsqu'il aperçoit John en loque devant un programme stupide.

Ce soir, pourtant, il s'assied entre les bras et les genoux repliés de John sur le coussin, se couche en prenant la même posture que le blond avant qu'il ne réagisse d'une quelconque façon, et se moule dos contre son ventre. John ne respire plus, une seconde, alors Sherlock non plus, il sent même son angoisse grimper en flèche, il sent le tremblement dans ses mains, et il est sur le point de se relever pour partir avec la poitrine près de se déchirer quand le blond finit par passer un bras ferme autour de sa taille et pose ses doigts sur les siens, rassurants, comme pour les empêcher de s'agiter grâce à sa propre stabilité. Et Sherlock a l'impression de respirer pour la première fois – c'est douloureux et incroyablement doux à la fois.

C'est étrange, la respiration délicate du blond dans sa nuque, comme si John ne voulait pas respirer trop fort de peur que son souffle ne l'abîme. La télévision tourne toujours, crachant son flot de publicités et d'informations inintéressantes, et ils pourraient donner l'impression de l'écouter religieusement, sans un bruit, mais Sherlock est convaincu que, comme lui, John n'est concentré sur rien d'autre que toute cette étendue de tissus qu'ils ont respectivement en contact avec ceux de l'autre. Et sous les tissus, la peau. Il lui faut cinq bonnes minutes pour parvenir à se détendre réellement. Pour avoir l'impression que c'est naturel, comme ont fini par lui paraître les sept étreintes précédentes. Et il espère que c'est la même chose pour le blond, lorsque le bras sur sa taille pèse de tout son poids et qu'il n'a plus l'impression que son propriétaire le garde à un angle étrange pour ne pas trop être en contact avec lui.

Puis John souffle : « Tu m'as parlé d'un chalet, l'autre jour, » et Sherlock se tend à nouveau. Comme s'il était un animal sauvage, le blond passe une main sur son biceps, pour l'apaiser, sans doute, et ça fonctionne peut-être un peu.

« Quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu y cherchais, tu m'as parlé d'un chalet. Je crois, tu n'étais pas très clair. C'est quoi, ce chalet ? »

Sherlock cligne des yeux sur les images vides de la télé. Il déglutit. Et ferme les yeux, quand il murmure :

« J'ai… Quand j'étais enfant, nous passions les fêtes de fin d'année dans un chalet avec mon père, ma mère et Mycroft. »

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes, parce qu'il lui semble que c'est ridicule. Parce qu'il _sait_ que c'est ridicule. John attend en silence la suite, alors il la lui donne prudemment.

« Jusqu'à mes cinq ans, je crois. C'était… c'était toujours là qu'on passait les meilleurs moments. Moi, du moins. C'était comme si tout ce qu'on pouvait me reprocher le reste du temps n'existait plus, comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus, juste le feu et la chaleur, et les rires, et Mycroft qui agissait presque comme un grand frère normal, et… le chalet a brûlé, un jour. Nous n'y étions pas. Mais à partir de là, nous n'y sommes plus allés. Déjà à cette époque, il y avait des choses… compliquées. Par rapport aux autres. Pour moi. Des regards, des phrases, des remarques stupides de gens stupides qui refusaient de reconnaître qu'ils étaient des idiots. Quand c'était trop… dur, j'imagine, j'allais dans mon chalet. Je me coupais du monde, et je me réfugiais là, à l'abri avec mes pensées. »

Un silence de quelques secondes accueille ce début d'explication, et Sherlock n'est pas certain de la façon dont il est censé poursuivre. Quand un rire léger atterrit sur sa nuque, il se raidit, et la main passe une nouvelle fois sur son biceps.

« Je ne me moque pas, le rassure le blond, un sourire dans la voix. C'est juste que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je trouve adorable le fait que ton Palais Mental ait un jour été un Chalet Mental. »

Et Sherlock ne dit rien, parce que c'est très exactement ce que ça a été, et John le connaît beaucoup trop bien puisqu'il a su saisir cela. Il saisit d'autant mieux qu'il demande juste après, d'une voix plus douce et plus grave à la fois :

« Que s'est-il passé pour que le chalet soit devenu un palais et pour que tu aies besoin d'une... aide extérieure pour retrouver la sensation de la chaleur du chalet ? »

C'est tellement _exact_ comme formulation que Sherlock en frissonne.

« Les gens. Le monde. Le reste. Il y a eu des choses à consigner… des informations sur le fonctionnement des autres, sur ce qu'il faut faire ou non. Sur des faits à savoir. Des faits qui ne rentraient pas dans la chaleur et dans la douceur du chalet. Des personnes nouvelles à connaître et sur lesquelles enregistrer des données nouvelles. J'ai dû créer des dépendances, des pièces alternatives tout autour de mon chalet pour pouvoir les y stocker. De plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus grosses, qui prenaient même toute la place, et on attend de moi que je sois dans ces autres pièces froides et désagréables, tout le temps, toujours, parce qu'on n'est pas censé vivre dans le Chalet qu'on a créé quand on a cinq ans et qui est chaud et parce que ce n'est pas dans mon chalet que je trouve les réponses aux enquêtes que je dois résoudre. »

Il a l'impression d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne, qui parle. Ou alors que quelqu'un d'autre s'exprime par sa bouche. Comme une personne qui a toujours été là, au fond de lui, mais qu'il a tue. Comme un enfant au fond de ses entrailles, qui n'a jamais bien compris pourquoi on l'a délogé de son chalet si doux pour l'obliger à se confronter à la rudesse et à la cruauté du monde extérieur.

« J'ai perdu le Chalet, souffle-t-il finalement, comme John ne s'est toujours pas moqué de lui même après trente secondes de silence. C'est devenu de plus en plus difficile de l'atteindre. J'ai eu besoin d'aide... chimique. Pour le retrouver. Pour réussir à m'enfoncer suffisamment en moi, sans que le fait qu'on me répète encore et toujours que je dois être un adulte responsable et sensé me rappelle vers les pièces froides. J'ai pu m'en passer pendant un temps. Mais c'est devenu plus dur quand… quand je suis parti. Et ça le reste. »

Il ne rentrera pas dans les détails de ce qui est trop dur. Il ne dira pas qu'il lui fallait trouver un endroit où John n'est pas en danger, un endroit où il peut le cacher quand la vraie vie est trop menaçante, quand lui-même ne parvient pas à vivre sans s'exposer au danger, et que comme John est bêtement toujours avec lui, cela le met en danger également.

« Et… quand on est comme ça… ? demande le blond pour comprendre, mais le simple fait qu'il pose la question démontre qu'il a déjà compris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand on est comme ça, c'est comme si j'y étais, » souffle Sherlock en fermant les yeux, parce qu'il s'attend à tout moment au rire qui viendra se gausser de tout ça, cette fragilité, cette immense irrationalité dans la créature de raison qu'il se revendique absolument d'être.

Le rire ne vient pas. Un silence de quelques dizaines de secondes, et Sherlock se demande si John s'est endormi – il sait que non – ou s'il prépare sa question suivante. Le brun s'attend à ce qu'il lui demande comment ça marche, comment il parvient à supprimer les dépendances encombrantes grâce à la drogue, comment il s'enfonce dans son propre esprit. Parce que c'est ce que son psychiatre lui a demandé, quand il avait treize ans et que Sherlock a fait l'erreur de lui en parler.

« À quoi il ressemble, ton chalet ? demande alors le blond, parce qu'il fait rarement ce à quoi Sherlock s'attend et que, pour ça, le brun est régulièrement quoique invisiblement émerveillé.

\- Le vrai, à l'origine et tel qu'il était quand j'avais cinq ans, était basique. Une petite maison en bois foncé avec un toit rouge quand il n'y avait pas de neige. Des encadrements de fenêtres et des volets vert sapin, et des rideaux blancs. Deux fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée, une de chaque côté de la porte verte, elle aussi. Et deux autres à l'étage, au-dessus des premières. Mais dans ma tête, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce immense à l'intérieur. Des couleurs orangées et mouvantes, comme éclairées à la bougie ou par un grand feu dans la cheminée. On y était tous ensemble, avec mes parents et Mycroft. C'était bien.

\- Et maintenant ? interroge John qui, bien entendu, a compris, et Sherlock est heureux de ne pas être face à lui en cet instant, de ne pas devoir affronter son regard quand il murmure :

\- Maintenant… Maintenant il est d'un bois plus doré, le toit est clair et les volets sont bleus. Les rideaux sont… ça dépend. Aujourd'hui, reprend Sherlock après une hésitation et un regard vers la manche du pull en laine blanc-jaune qui est passé sur sa taille et de laquelle les doigts de John sortent pour être simplement posés à côté des siens, sur le tissu du canapé. Aujourd'hui, ils sont beiges. »

John ne dit rien, et Sherlock ne sait pas s'il comprend. Il sait cependant que si quelqu'un doit comprendre, c'est lui.

 **ooo**

Sherlock est dans son Palais Mental, parce qu'une affaire l'exige. Il ne sursaute pas, parce qu'il a entendu les pas de John monter les escaliers, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fortement étonné quand le blond ne va pas à la cuisine pour faire bouillir l'eau, comme il le fait habituellement quand il rentre de la clinique. John, au contraire, vient droit vers lui et s'assied sur le bord du canapé en repoussant du bout du genou la hanche de Sherlock qui occupe déjà la place de tout son long. Le brun sort automatiquement de son lieu de réflexion privilégié, se redresse sur le coude en passant sur le flanc et John ne dit rien, se contente, sans le regarder directement, de s'allonger face à lui. A moitié _sur_ lui. Ses bras repliés contre le torse de Sherlock, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes pour ne pas choir du canapé qui n'est pas vraiment fait pour accueillir deux hommes adultes dans cette position.

« Tu veux bien ? chuchote John et, vraiment, quelle étrange question que celle-là. C'est mon tour, » ajoute le blond avec un sourire dans la voix, un sourire faux et friable.

Alors Sherlock ne dit rien et, après quelques secondes, referme ses bras sur le dos du blond.

Et, vraiment, c'est surprenant parce que ça veut dire que John ne le serre pas contre lui par obligation, ces autres fois où Sherlock le réclame ou qu'il voit ses mains trembler. Peut-être cela lui plaît-il un peu, s'il vient lui-même chercher l'étreinte sans que le brun n'en ait besoin. C'est étrange de réaliser cela. Comme une boule chaude qui se répand paisiblement dans la poitrine du brun et dans ses membres qu'il serre plus fermement autour du blond qui soupire.

John a les yeux fermés, et Sherlock l'observe, observe son visage contre son torse, la tension dans son corps qui s'écoule progressivement. Ses cheveux sentent le shampooing à l'amande, et c'est la première fois que Sherlock les sent parce qu'il est celui qui a son nez sur son crâne. Il est très surpris quand John lui demande :

« Est-ce que ton chalet est pareil, là ? »

Et si Sherlock est surpris, c'est parce que, quand il y fait attention, il voit bien que non.

« Le bois est blanc, volets et porte bleu-gris et toit en ardoise noire. Rideaux violets. »

Et John sourit, parce que c'est la réponse qu'il attendait, visiblement.

« J'aime bien ce chalet-là, souffle le blond et Sherlock se demande depuis quand il a un impact si néfaste sur la santé mentale de John Watson. Je l'aime bien parce que c'est agréable d'être à l'intérieur aussi. On s'y sent protégé. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Et s'il comprend, alors cela signifie que John se fourvoie, et il est absolument _nécessaire_ de le détromper :

« Tu as toujours été dans mon chalet. On y est tous les deux, toujours. »

Le blond fronce les sourcils à son tour, puis relève la tête pour lui envoyer un regard interrogateur.

« Vraiment ?

\- Depuis… depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Qu'on habite ensemble. C'est… _tu_ y es toujours. C'est moi qui ai parfois du mal à t'y rejoindre, mais tu es toujours là. »

Il y a beaucoup d'émotion dans les yeux de John, et Sherlock se rend compte de ce qu'il ressentirait si le blond lui disait qu'il l'intégrait, lui, dans la pièce principale, la seule qui ait vraiment une vie et du sens, dans son palais mental. Si John avait un palais mental, bien sûr. Mais John n'en a pas besoin. Il est de ces personnes fortes qui n'ont pas besoin de recréer un lieu qui les apaise lorsque la réalité est trop dure. Parce que, pour lui, la réalité n'est jamais trop dure, il sait la prendre à bras le corps et la résoudre.

Le blond sourit, finalement, d'un sourire étrange, entre résolu et serein, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, et Sherlock se demande quoi.

« Est-ce qu'on interagit, dans ton Chalet ?

\- Oui, souffle le brun. On… parle, des fois. Quand j'y allais… quand j'y allais avec de l'héroïne, on discutait, ou bien on lisait côte-à-côte ou… Et quand j'y vais comme ça, comme maintenant, eh bien... on y vit la même chose que ça. On y est comme ça, tente-t-il d'expliquer sans expliquer en faisant un geste vers leurs corps enlacés.

\- Qui est-ce qu'il y a d'autre, dans ton Chalet ?

\- Personne, répond Sherlock en sentant sa voix faiblir, parce que celle de John est plus assurée et qu'il semble savoir parfaitement vers quoi il se dirige.

\- Et est-ce qu'on ne fait que s'enlacer ? »

Sherlock déglutit, et le regard de John est dans le sien, à quelques centimètres du sien, et il ne sait pas s'il est censé mentir ou dire la vérité.

« Je… Non. On… mais ce n'est pas la réalité. Ce n'est pas un John qui existe, tu n'es pas censé faire comme lui-

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je fasse comme lui ? lui demande doucement mais fermement le blond, et Sherlock ferme les yeux parce que la question l'ébranle de haut en bas de par ses simples potentialités.

\- Non, souffle-t-il finalement. Non, ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Quand les lèvres de John se posent sur les siennes, il a l'impression de se perdre entre le Chalet et la réalité, de ne plus vraiment savoir ce qui est quoi, et c'est plus agréable que violent. C'est de la douceur et du sucre – John a dû acheter une pâtisserie sur le chemin du retour, ce qu'il fait toujours quand il a eu une journée particulièrement éreintante. C'est mouvant et plein de vie, et ses lèvres répondent aux mouvements, et quand les mains de John sont dans ses boucles, il soupire. L'une d'entre elle lui caresse le front, les cheveux, les remontant par des gestes réguliers, alors que John s'est écarté de lui depuis quelques secondes. Sherlock finit par rouvrir les yeux, et tombe dans un regard souriant et légèrement surpris – de la bonne surprise, s'empresse-t-il d'analyser – qui le détaille comme s'il était merveilleux. C'est un peu trop à appréhender pour lui.

« Ça va ? » murmure le blond, et Sherlock se demande _comment_ , exactement, ça pourrait ne pas aller.

Alors il chuchote _Oui_ et laisse les lèvres de John se poser une nouvelle fois sur les siennes.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir, en espérant que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ;)**

 **Bises à toutes !**

Nauss


End file.
